


Harry Potter and the Ninenteen Unwritten Years

by theartofwords



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofwords/pseuds/theartofwords
Summary: A post-Battle of Hogwarts fic following the story of Harry Potter's life, love and adventures - eventually H/Hr (not epilogue compliant)





	1. New Beginnings

_Hogwarts, a month after the Battle_

Groggily, Harry clambered out of bed, put on his glasses, and stumbled down the stairs to the Gryffindor dormitory. It had been two months since the Battle, but the memories of the last year still regularly haunted his dreams. Nagini springing from the corpse of Bathilda Bagshot, fangs poised. Hermione's piercing screams echoing through Malfoy Manor as Bellatrix launched spell after spell at her. Walking through the forest, away from everyone he loved, summoning all his strength to make the ultimate sacrifice.

Harry rubbed his temple, as if that would erase the nightly horrors from his mind, and stepped out through the portrait hole. On his way down to the kitchens, however, he was intercepted by Professor McGonagall.

'Mr Potter, I was wondering if I could have a word.'

'Of course, Professor,' Harry replied, curious as to what McGonagall could want with him, and they entered a nearby classroom.

'Mr Potter-'

'Please, Professor, call me Harry,' Harry interrupted, not seeing the irony. 'After all, I'm not a student.'

'Mr Potter,' she proceeded, choosing to ignore his comment, 'I appreciate that you might not have given this a lot of thought, but I was wondering whether you have any plans for what you want to do after the summer holidays?'

Harry paused. It was true, he hadn't spent much time thinking about what his next step would be. While some part of him was still clinging to his ambition of being an Auror, right now he didn't want to take on anything too stressful.

McGonagall took his silence as an opportunity to give her opinion. 'Of course, the decision is ultimately yours, but it would be my recommendation that you, Ms Granger and Mr Weasley return to Hogwarts to complete your final year.'

Harry hadn't even considered staying on at Hogwarts. Frankly, NEWTs seemed trivial compared to everything he had been through recently. But, he reasoned, apart from maybe the Burrow, there was nowhere he felt more at home than here. Perhaps this last year would even be his opportunity for a (well-deserved) break. Bearing this in mind, before Harry had a chance to second-guess his decision, he found himself agreeing to return to Hogwarts in September.

'Well then, I look forward to seeing you next year, Harry.' McGonagall said, emphasising his first name, and Harry grinned at the small show of affection. Before he had a chance to return the favour, however, McGonagall was gone and Harry was left alone with his thoughts.

During a walk in the grounds, Harry filled Hermione in on his conversation with McGonagall. As he expected, she was thrilled at the idea of spending another year at school, even if she didn't view it as 'an opportunity for a break'. Harry was glad to see Hermione so enthusiastic about something, and so it was with reluctance that he interrupted her in full flow (halfway through a one-sided discussion about the pros and cons of Ancient Runes vs Arithmancy) with a sudden thought.

'Do you think Ron will come back?'

Hermione frowned. 'I don't know Harry. You know I haven't really talked to him since our, well…' she trailed off.

'Oh yeah, sorry.' Harry apologised lamely. He had forgotten that Ron and Hermione weren't talking. Two weeks ago, after the funerals, they finally had the long awaited talk about their relationship. However, as Harry had always suspected, Hermione didn't want to be more than friends with him, which Ron didn't take well. Relations between the two had been frosty, to put it lightly, ever since. Harry still didn't know exactly what had happened, but Hermione's foul temper the entire week following their talk had permanently put him off asking.

'Fancy something to eat?' Harry offered, keen to change the subject. Hermione rolled her eyes, aware of what Harry was trying to do, but she was grateful for the digression. After a quick stop at the kitchens, and following some incessant pestering from Hermione, the library, they returned to the Gryffindor dormitory, where they found Ron and George engaged in a heated game of wizard's chess.

'See you later _Harry, George_ ,' Hermione announced, staring daggers at Ron, before marching up to the girl's dormitory. 'When is she going to stop ignoring me,' Ron grumbled to no one in particular, 'not like we're supposed to be best friends or anything.'

Harry laughed, in spite of the situation.

'What's so funny?'

'Come on Ron, you're not really best friends, are you? Best friends aren't at each other's throats every five seconds.'

'What are you trying to say?' Ron asked, his eyes narrowing.

'Nothing,' Harry said quickly, knowing he'd touched a nerve, but when he saw that Ron wasn't going to let the matter drop; 'I'm just saying that maybe you two aren't that well-suited for each other, romantically at least.'

Before Ron, who was getting increasingly worked up, could respond, George intervened to try and diffuse the tension. 'Lovely day for a game of Quidditch?'

Harry wasn't afraid of Ron, but he wasn't in the mood to argue, so hastily agreed, and Ron, who could never pass up a game of Quidditch, also grudgingly let the matter drop.

'And maybe a bit of fresh air will get Ron to come back to his senses and apologise,' George admitted to Harry as Ron left the room to get his Quidditch gear.

Two hours, many bruises, and a highly spirited game of Quidditch later, Harry and Ron returned to the common room, earlier troubles forgotten. Ron was busy giving Harry a blow-by-blow account of one of his earlier saves, 'George feinted left, but I had a feeling he would go right so I dived, and I nearly fell off my broom, but with one hand grabbed it, centimetres from the goal.' Harry laughed at the greatly exaggerated retelling.

'Maybe you should apply to be the new keeper for the Chudley Cannons.'

Ron, who failed to detect the sarcasm, considered the advice seriously, 'Yeah, maybe I should...'

Harry was going to leave him to his fantasies, but instead remembered his talk with McGonagall. 'Hey Ron, have you thought about coming back to Hogwarts next year?'

Ron seemed surprised. 'Not really to be honest. The way I see it, there isn't much point wasting time on NEWTs when we've got our pick of jobs. Besides, I guess I figured I would go help George at the shop for a bit, keep him company.'

'I totally understand mate. Just so you know, though, Hermione and I are planning to come back.'

This seemed to pique Ron's interest. 'Hermione's coming back?'

'Yeah, she seemed really excited about it too.' Harry raised his eyebrows, 'would that change your mind?'

'Honestly, mate, I don't know.' Ron sighed, frustratedly. When Hermione and I talked about starting a relationship, she said that the timing wasn't right, but I reckon she must like me, at least a bit. I mean, why else would she kiss me?'

For reasons unknown to Harry, this conversation had started to irritate him, but he wasn't about to share that with Ron, so he simply nodded in agreement.

'Fancy a game of chess?' Ron offered, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

'Sure,' Harry replied, keen to do something that would take his mind off Ron and Hermione's relationship. Their potential relationship, he reminded himself.

Despite his reservations about his best friends dating, however, Harry was excited to be coming back to Hogwarts next year. Hopefully, the first year of the rest of his life.

* * *

The five cloaked figures gathered round the table in the cramped room. The house itself was mildewed, run-down, about as far from the grandiose Malfoy Manor as a building could be. One of the men, the oldest, bearing a jagged scar running from his right eye to his mouth, stood to address the rest of the group. 'We're safe for now. The ministry won't suspect that we're hiding out in Muggle areas.'

'I don't know how much longer I can bear it. The whole place reeks of filthy Muggles.' another of the men, the youngest one, complained. The others laughed.

'Shut up Amycus.' Hundreds of Death Eaters gone into hiding and he got stuck with these morons. 'As I was saying, we've done well to stay out of the Ministry's sights for now, but we need to remain vigilant. One slip and the Dark Lord will remain unavenged.' 


	2. Birthday at the Burrow

'You go next Harry dear. And remember to speak clearly.'

Harry laughed at the reminder of his horrendous first attempt at using the Floo Network. 'I'll try Mrs Weasley.'

'The Burrow!'

Mercifully, Harry appeared in the right place and was quickly followed by Hermione and the rest of the Weasley clan. He glanced over at Ginny, who was already bickering with Ron over who's turn it was to de-gnome the garden, before guiltily turning away.

'You have to talk to her eventually,' Hermione chided, reading Harry's mind. It was true, Harry could probably count on one hand the number of meaningful words he'd exchanged with Ginny this summer. When it came to Ginny, his feelings were still confused and he had a suspicious feeling that talking to her right now would just make it worse.

'Yeah, I know. It just never feels like the right time.'

Hermione nodded, understanding. 'But maybe there isn't ever a right time. I know that a relationship might not be the biggest thing on your mind right now, but she's been waiting a long time Harry and the least you owe her is a talk.'

'You're right', Harry sighed, 'as usual. I'll talk to her this weekend.'

'Good luck Harry,' Hermione squeezed his hand before leaving, 'and happy 18th birthday.'

'It's charmed of course,' Luna explained, as if it was obvious to everyone, 'to keep away heliopaths.'

'Thanks, Luna. Glad you got me something so practical,' Harry replied, trying not to sound sarcastic, and he quickly stuffed the small brown bracelet into his pocket. Ron snorted.

'You're welcome Harry,' Luna beamed, before skipping away to chat to Ginny.

'I love her and everything, but she's mental that one,' Ron laughed, and Harry agreed. 'Anyway, Mum wanted me to get you to come and eat, but I reckon I should give you your present first,' Ron said, leading him to the back garden, where, embarrassingly out of place among the tattered Cleansweeps, stood a spanking new broomstick.

'Nimbus 3000, top of the range,' Ron said proudly, 'what do you think?'

Harry was stunned. 'Ron, I… this must have cost a fortune!'

'It wasn't cheap,' Ron agreed, 'but if it goes a step towards making up for every time I've acted like a prat, like leaving you and Hermione in the tent, it's worth it. And to pay you back for the Omnioculars of course!' Ron winked.

'Thanks, mate, this is amazing.'

'It was nothing.' Ron said with a shrug, trying to stay modest.

'No, Ron, this really is something. You've grown up a lot, you know that.' Harry affirmed, and wrapped him in a brief but forceful embrace.

'Thanks, Harry,' Ron replied, turning as scarlet as the sweaters he got for Christmas. 'But you might want to let go of me. After all, you don't want your girlfriend getting jealous!' Ron laughed, motioning to Ginny who had appeared as they were talking.

'Ha ha,' Ginny retorted dryly, 'anyway, Ronald, you could do a lot worse.'

'Ouch,' Ron bit back, feigning offence. 'Anyway I'm starved, are you two lovebirds coming in to eat?'

'Give us a minute, I need to talk with Hary about something.'

'Happy birthday Harry,' Ginny whispered coyly, moving closer to him. 'I've missed you.'

'Thanks. So what did you want to talk about Ginny?' Harry asked, taking a step back and trying to keep the tone casual.

'Well, now you've mentioned it, how about we start with why you've barely said a word to me all summer?' Ginny exclaimed, her voice suddenly rising, in a very Mrs Weasley-esque manner.

'I…' Harry faltered, unable to give an answer, perhaps because he himself couldn't explain why he'd been avoiding Ginny. In fact, if he was truthful, he hadn't thought much about her, romantically at least, since the Battle.

Harry opted for an apology rather than an explanation, or, god forbid, the truth. 'I'm sorry Gin.'

Ginny expression quickly softened and she pressed a finger to his lips. 'Don't worry about it, we'll talk later,' she breathed, still drawing closer until their bodies were pressed together, 'right now, there's something I want more…'

'What's that?' Harry asked innocently, fully aware of Ginny's hands wrapped around him, but he didn't move. After all, it had been a while since he had kissed anyone. Instead of answering, Ginny closed the gap between their lips.

Without thinking, however, Harry stiffened and pulled away. Something about kissing Ginny felt...wrong.

'I thought you wanted this?' Ginny accused, anger and hurt etched onto her face.

'I, err,' Once again, Harry was lost for words.

'Guess I was wrong, as usual. Well, it might be six years too late, but I think finally get the message. You don't want me!' Ginny snapped, her tone bitter. 'Well, happy fucking birthday Harry Potter!' she roared, before storming back into the house, leaving Harry outside, under the setting sun, alone.

Harry mind kept on replaying the evening's events. She was being totally unreasonable, wasn't she? After, all she had kissed him, and what did she expect, that he would confess his undying love on the spot? All these questions, as well as a few more unpleasant thoughts, were whirling through his head, so much so he didn't even notice when Hermione sat down beside him.

'Safe to say the talk with Ginny didn't go well then?'

'That's putting it lightly,' Harry sighed.

'I'm sorry, it was my fault for pushing you to talk to her when you weren't ready. But, I've got something to hopefully cheer you up.'

Harry raised an eyebrow at the thick leather-bound book Hermione was carrying. 'Really Hermione, a book?'

'I hope you're not suggesting that a book is a bad present, but this is actually something else. Open it.'

Harry took it and flicked to the first page, where to his surprise, there was a picture of himself, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the DA beaming back up at him. The next few pages too were snaps of the rare happy moments from Harry's fifth and sixth year. A team picture after a Gryffindor won at Quidditch. Harry and Ron laughing with Fred and George after testing out their experimental products. Hermione reading, resting her head on Harry's shoulder, in front of the common room fire.

Hermione pointed at the picture Harry was looking at. 'That one's my favourite. We both just look so happy and at peace.' She paused for a second, smiling at the memory. 'So, the album, do you like it?'

Harry enveloped Hermione in a warm bear hug, tears glistening in his eyes. 'I love it.'

Hermione sank into his embrace and for a while, they sat there, in companionable silence, happy to share each other's warmth. Harry wondered why it was never this easy for him to be around Ginny, or any other girl for that matter, but his musings were cut short by a sudden realisation. 'How did you get all these pictures?'

'Colin. I asked him to do it as a project, and he gave them to me at the end of our sixth year.'

Harry almost laughed at the fact it had been just a year since they left Hogwarts. 'Feels like a lifetime ago.'

'A lot's changed since then,' Hermione agreed, 'including me and you.'

Unfortunately, this philosophical thought was interrupted by an involuntary rumble from Harry's stomach. 'Just remembered, I still haven't had dinner.'

'Well we better get inside then, before Mrs Weasley starts worrying,' Hermione said, but she looked disappointed.

'Yeah, I guess.' Harry paused and tried to choose his next words carefully. 'Thanks, Hermione, for everything.'

Hermione gave him a watery smile and squeezed his hand. 'For you, Harry, anytime.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to tell me what you think. My aim is to keep Weasley-bashing to a minimum, but as you can imagine, most H/Hr stories will inevitably have some.
> 
> Thanks, theartofwords


End file.
